


Place Your Bets

by valkyriesryde



Series: Place Your Bets [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Bets, Dumbasses, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, mcu - Freeform, post Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriesryde/pseuds/valkyriesryde
Summary: Money is on the line and the months are counting down so who will win in the bet to when Bucky and Y/N finally get together? And will they figure out what’s exactly going on?





	1. One

“Whose month is it?”  
“Steve’s”   
“Fuck”  
It’d been a slow few days in the compound, a slow few months even. There were small missions here and there, only needing two or three people at a time. This gave the Avengers a lot of free time, and I mean a lot of free time. Mostly it was filled with working out and finishing paperwork that had piled up. More importantly it opened the doors for a new way for the team to bond. Over the last seven months, the Avengers had been betting on each other with each other. Small things, often amongst a couple of people at a time. No one is quite sure how or when it started but everyone is pretty sure it had something to do with Rhodey and Tony who had been known to bet on their friends before. Bets never involved the whole team, whoever was being bet on was never in the know until after the fact. Some bets lasted a few hours; like whether Sam could handle Thor’s mead (he couldn’t, Bucky won $50 that night), most lasted a few days (like how long it would take for Natasha to notice that her computer moved an inch to the left each day. Five days and she threw it across the room. Clint won $70 but had to pay for damages), but the biggest bet the team had placed was currently beginning month six of ten.  
Ten out of the twelve Avengers had placed $100 each on the outcome, everyone had a month that they had chosen and every time a month passed the person would put their money into the jar in Tony’s lab and have to admit defeat. So far Rhodey, Clint, Bruce, Vision, and Tony had lost. It was currently Steve’s month and he was quite confident he would be the winner. Sam’s month followed next and then Wanda, Thor, and Natasha, who had little faith that any of them would win.   
The bet they had placed? Well, it started after a mission five and a half months ago. Steve ran point with Sam, Bucky and Y/N in the field. Wanda had been their contact on base, their eyes and ears. The mission is unimportant, retrieving and delivering that was all. What is important is the conversation that occurred in the hanger after the team had returned.  
“You know you make them unload every time right?” Sam stood next to Steve while they watched Bucky and Y/N unpack the back of the truck. “Though I gotta admit I enjoy watching Bucky squirm every time she bends over.” Steve laughed, watching Bucky become more and more flustered as the two continued to unload.   
He heard his name being called and spun round to meet Tony walking towards him with his tablet in hand.  
“Welcome back, we have a meeting with Fury tomorrow morning in the city” Tony looked over Steve’s shoulder to see Bucky cough and move backwards with his hands held awkwardly in the air after bumping into you. “I told you to stop putting those two together.”  
Steve shrugged again, “I don’t do it on purpose,” both Tony and Sam gave the Captain a look, “okay maybe I do but one of these days one of them is going to make a move.”   
“I bet you $100 it’ll take them six months before something happens between them.” Sam crossed his arms challenging Steve who mirrored Sam’s stance.  
“Five.”  
“What counts as something happening?” Tony piped up, wanting in on the bet.  
“One of them asks the other on a date” answered the Captain.  
“Or they fuck” shrugged Sam.  
“Four months and you’re on.” With that, the three men shook hands and the bet began. Within two weeks the rest of the team had joined and neither Bucky nor Y/N had any idea what was going on.   
The rules were simple.   
To win the bet Bucky and Y/N had to do one of these three things in the member’s respected month.  
\- Confess their feelings  
\- Go on a date (both parties must know it is a date)  
\- Have sex  
Whoever’s month any of the three options happened in first, won. The only other rule was that betters were not allowed to interfere at any point in time or they would be disqualified. Much to Sam and Steve’s dismay who were already thinking of ways to lock the two in a closet until they confessed to each other.


	2. I Know You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something weird is going on and neither Bucky nor Y/N know quite what to think of it.

It had been an odd five months for the pair. Bucky noticed he was being watched more closely by his teammates during team dinners and movie nights. Y/N noticed that no matter what mission she went on or who ran point Bucky was always in the team. It made both of them nervous, and both for the same reason. Everyone must know. 

Now Bucky was pretty sure everyone knew because as much as he loved Steve he was a gossip and within hours of him finding out about Bucky’s sex dream about Y/N Sam was already hounding him for details and whether anything would happen between them. When Bucky finally admitted how he felt about Y/N Clint was trying to convince him to ask her out and Steve was making suggestive faces at him whenever the two interacted. In fact the only person he was sure didn’t know was Y/N and he was positive about this, sure that she only saw him as a friend if not just a teammate. The fact that she avoided his gaze and was always always sat on the opposite side of the room to him was a clear indicator. 

Y/N thought all of this was Tony’s doing, knowing he liked to play matchmaker more than any sane person should. She knew that Clint, Natasha, Wanda and Vision all knew her secret as well, having confessed her attraction for the Winter Soldier one night while they were all were drinking too much alcohol after a particularly frustrating mission. She thought Steve must have known, it being his best friend and the fact he had caught her eyeing up his friend on more than one occasion but he had never said anything. She was positive Bucky had no idea. If he had, he would have realised when she asked him to help with her sparring she didn’t mean bring Sam and there was no hint of flirting or attraction in any of their interactions. Bucky was standoffish towards her, he never stayed in the same room as her for very long and when he had no choice he stood shifting from foot to foot until he could get away. Y/N took it as him thinking she was annoying, on one occasion he had walked into the kitchen as she was practically sprawled across the island trying to reach for the fruit bowl after she had finished a workout. He walked in, groaned, then walked out again. She took that groan as him being annoyed she was there…that is not what it was.

This month was actually quite busy for the team compared to the previous few. They had a charity gala one week, it was Y/N’s birthday the next and then amongst all of that they each had a field mission a week, not to mention their normal daily requirements. The compound was in full swing, everyone seemed to have something they had to do, a chore here, some training there, testing new products everywhere else. 

Currently Y/N was in the kitchen preparing dinner for everyone as it was her turn to do so. Sam and Thor were sat at the island watching her and having their own conversation. They’d both refused to help at first when she asked, both claiming she was more than capable to do so on her own, if she can jump out of a plane she can get the timing for dinner right. Sam had a potato thrown at him after that, he agreed shortly after to peel the potatoes for her, so thoughtful. 

Bucky jogged into the kitchen, smiling at the two men before grabbing a glass from the cupboard. His shirt sat around his neck, having taken it off towards the end of his run and his shoes were lazily untied. He was in a world of his own, still stuck in that runners high he got every time he ran. Bucky turned towards the sink but came face to face with Y/N who turned at the same time to rinse the vegetables. A small ‘oh’ came from Y/N as she stepped back to let Bucky fill his glass, he noticed her take an extra step that wasn’t needed but missed her eyes dart to his chest and back to her chopping board, too busy trying not to stare . All of a sudden Bucky began to feel quite self-conscious about the fact he wasn’t wearing a shirt and Y/N became hyper aware of the sweat that was dripping down his abdomen. 

“uh-sorry, I um I didn’t see you” he stuttered out.

“It’s fine, all good, no problem at all, my fault” she rambled back, eyes still locked onto the pile of carrots on her choppy board. 

Sam and Thor’s conversation had been paused as soon as Thor nudged Sam’s elbow and pointed towards the two at the sink. They watched with smiles on their faces at the awkwardness in front of them. A small part of Sam felt sorry for Bucky, a man out of his time who had lost his charm and had no idea how to talk to girls he fancied in this time. But that part, you see, was very very small. So small that the little voice that said  _ ‘go and help him’ _ was muffled under the much bigger voice in Sam’s head that yelled  _ ‘this is fucking hilarious!’ _ . 

Bucky filled his glass in the tap before taking two steps back, whispering a small thank you to Y/N and turned to walk out after she smiled. He attempted to walk out of the kitchen in a calm manner, the key word here being attempted. The blush on his cheeks and clenched fist in his shorts pocket was a clear indicator to Sam and even Thor that Bucky was anything but calm. 

As soon as he left the room the boys’ attention turned back to Y/N who had finished cleaning the vegetables and began chopping the carrot. She could feel their eyes on her back and could hear their muffled snickering. 

“If either of you say anything I will not hesitate to throw this knife at you” she spoke without turning around. That was all that was needed for Thor to walk out of the room in a brisk walk, Sam moved to lean on the counter next to her with a smirk. He wasn’t afraid of a little threat.

“Now why would we say anything Miss Y/N” he queried. She gave him a sideways glance and walked to turn the stove top down, turning to lean on the counter opposite Sam and mirror his stance. 

“You seem to make a remark any time Bucky and I are in the same room Birdman” 

“I do not” he picked up a piece of cucumber and ate it. Sam knew the rules, no interfering, he still had a few weeks until he was able to win and he wasn’t going to let Steve win, no matter how much he wanted his friends to be together. However it didn’t stop Sam from teasing, it was just so much fun to tease Bucky. 

“hmm, alright then, who told you?” she raised her eyebrows at him. It must of been Clint, she thought, he’s such a gossip she knew if anyone was going to let her secret slip it would be him. 

“Told me what?”

“Don’t play games Sam I know you know I like Bucky.” Sam’s face lit up like a suburban house at Christmas. It’s good to know that this information had never been confirmed for Sam, he had purely guessed and speculated up until this moment, in face both Steve and Sam had had no idea about Y/N’s feelings when creating the bet. Though it was kind of obvious and he had tried to get Wanda to tell him whether he was right or not. Y/N’s feelings though, had never been confirmed. 

“Interesting,” he spoke slowly stepping forward from the counter before moving to a fast walk out the door. 

“Shit” Y/N mumbled under her breath, Bucky was sure to find out now she thought. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Be safe” Bucky handed the backpack to Steve who added it to the pile in front of the quinjet. 

“Always,” Steve looked at his friend and then over his shoulder as he saw Clint and Y/N walk into the hanger, a small smirk spread across his face, “you said bye to Y/N yet?”

“On second thought” Bucky narrowed his eyes, “don’t come back.”

Steve laughed and got into the plane, his teammates following closely behind him. 

“So, Y/N, Sam said you had a little run in with the tin man last night” Clint nudged her arm and wiggled his eyebrows, he kept his voice low while Steve focused on flying the quinjet to their destination. 

“Yea he couldn’t wait to get out of the room” she rolled her eyes, turning back to the file in her hands. 

“You two just don’t spend enough time together,” Steve piped up from the pilot’s seat. Wanda raised an eyebrow from her seat next to him. This was a very fine line Steve was walking along, one wrong word and he’ll be interfering but Wanda and Clint let the comment slide after he shrugged his shoulders. 

“Yea alright, do you even know the last time we were in the same room together alone?” she looked between the three people around her, “yea, neither do I.” 

Everyone shrugged, all aware that there was no convincing her once her mind was set. However, Y/N began to think to herself. Maybe trying to spend some time together wasn’t a bad idea. They didn’t even have to be alone, other people could be there. Maybe if they got to know each other they could actually be friends instead of just Y/N pining after someone who was a friend of a friend. Maybe it was worth a shot. But it would take some work, and time.


	3. Nurse Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N gets injured. Bucky plays nurse. But things still aren't peachy.

“You sure you’re alright? That’s a pretty big gash” Clint called after Y/N has she walked into the bathroom to the side of the hanger. The team had returned from a successful mission, minor scrapes and bruises, nothing serious. Apart from the deep cut along Y/N’s arm that she was now clutching with a rag to stop the bleeding. 

“I’m fine! Just gotta clean it up” she called back before jogging into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind her with her foot. She let out a huff before attempting to search for bandages or something to at least clean up the mess but it was difficult to do with only one partially free hand.

Bucky and Sam watched from their work stations in the hanger as the team returned, they saw Y/N and Clint’s exchange and Bucky watched her run off, not sure what exactly was wrong but concerned nonetheless. The others began unpacking and sorting out their own things as the two onlookers made their way over to lend a hand but before they could even say something Steve called out to the pair. 

“Hey can you check on Y/N? She got cut and I don’t know how bad it is.” Bucky turned to Sam as he did the same. The three men seemed to be the sort of friends that were able to speak to one another with just a glance whenever the situation called for it. Often it was during a mission or battle, they were able to communicate in such a way that the rest of the team knew to just let them do their own thing, usually a stupid thing but their own nonetheless. At this point in time the unspoken conversation between Bucky and Sam, which lasted all of about five seconds, went something like this;

_ ‘Was that to you or me?’ _ asked Bucky.

_ ‘Pretty sure that was you mate,’  _ answered Sam.

_ ‘Are you sure, why can’t you go?’ _ argued Bucky.

_ ‘You’re better at medical stuff,’ _ replied Sam.

And with a pat on Bucky’s shoulder the conversation was over and the decision made. Steve, who saw the exchange and knew exactly what they were talking about, could only roll his eyes before he had to go back to check on the others. 

So as Sam went to help Wanda Bucky jogged over to the bathroom at the side of the hanger and opened the door to find a very small looking Y/N sat on the floor next to the sink. 

“Are you alright?” Y/N looked up at Bucky whose eyes were wide with fright at what she could only imagine was her looking like a hurt child. Which was pretty close actually, she sat curled into herself with a bloody rag pressed against her forearm. Her face was covered in dirt and dry blood, Bucky prayed it was someone else’s but it wasn’t clear. Between the dirt and blood were streaks of water as he noticed she was crying. But in Y/N’s defense, a slash to the forearm, much like a really deep paper cut, really hurts. 

Bucky took in a deep breath before pulling her to her feet and then onto the counter on the other side of the sink. Y/N watched as he went through the mess of first aid supplies she had created and found what he needed to clean her up. He turned back towards her with a wet cloth in one hand and reached out for her arm before stopping himself and looking up to her hesitantly.

“I’m just going to clean it up” he spoke calmly and quietly as he reached for her injured arm. She nodded and pulled the rag back to reveal the cut that ran along the inside of her forearm. Bucky immediately went to work, it looks worse than it is, he kept telling himself. Gently he rubbed the damp cloth around the wound and then over it, causing a small hiss to come from Y/N. Bucky halted his movement, not wanting to do anything to hurt her. 

“I’m okay” she wasn’t quite sure if it was to herself or Bucky but he nodded and continued cleaning and dressing the wound.

“It won’t need stitches but you’ll have to change the bandage a couple times to clean it.” He muttered as he finished and turned back to the sink, rinsing the cloth. Y/N rubbed a hand over her arm, it didn’t hurt as much anymore, she thought. 

Bucky gripped the cloth in his hand, he did a once over again of Y/N, searching for any other sign of a cut or injury that might need his attention. He noticed the blood on the side of her face wasn’t her own and let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. She looked up at him, a small smile on her face. Bucky stumbled over his words and settled on just holding up the cloth, she nodded slightly, assuming he must think the blood on her face was her own. 

He stepped between her legs, his hand rested next to her thigh on the counter, she tried not to notice his thumb brushed against her skin when she shifted and kept her eyes on Bucky’s face. Bucky reached up and gently rubbed the cloth over her forehead, cleaning the dry blood from above her brow. His sight was locked on where his hand was moving while hers watched his face scrunch and relax then scrunch again as he worked. Without thinking Bucky’s free hand moved to hold her cheek and shifted her to look slightly to the side so he could clean the last bit of blood from her cheek. Y/N closed her eyes as he did so, she wanted to remember exactly what his touch felt like, how gentle it was, how his thumb ran over her skin. She felt the cloth leave her face and opened her eyes, finding Bucky already looking at her. 

The two lingered, Bucky tried to move further forward but was stopped by the edge of the counter, Y/N leaned into his hand, still resting against her cheek. 

“Thank you” she whispered, “for helping me.”

“It’s no problem,” his eyes darted from hers to her lips and back again, “Steve said you might need help.” 

“Steve sent you?” Y/N’s eyes widened slightly when Bucky mentioned Steve. He cleared his throat and stepped back, throwing the cloth into the sink and rubbing the back of his neck. Well I ruined that moment, he thought. 

“Uhh yea, he wanted to make sure you were okay” Bucky preoccupied himself with cleaning the counter and putting away the first aid supplies. Y/N jumped from the counter and shifted from foot to foot behind him, not quite sure what had caused the sudden shift in the air. 

“Oh well, that was nice of him.”

Bucky slowed his movement, it was nice of him, nice of Steve to be concerned about her, nice of Steve to send him to check on her. So  _ nice _ of Steve. 

“Uh yea, you should let him know you’re okay” Bucky turned around to look at her as she stepped back to the door nodding her head. 

“Yes, yes I’ll make sure to thank him for sending you” Y/N spoke before walking out, leaving Bucky alone in the bathroom. 

He leaned his back against the sink and tucked his hair behind his ears.

“Goddamn Steve!”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Y/N sat on the couch in her room with a bowl of cereal in hand. She almost kissed Bucky. James Barnes almost kissed her. Did he? It seemed like that’s what he wanted to do. But why did he mention Steve then? Her mind kept racing about what had happened between her and Bucky earlier. Should she have kissed him? No, no way, there’s no way, she kept telling herself. If he wanted to kiss her he wouldn’t have brought up Steve. Her mind kept going, it moved from his words to the way he watched her, to his hand on her cheek. How gentle he was with her, so careful not to hurt her. She thought about his hand brushing against her thigh, him standing between her legs. 

“Hey, you all good?” Wanda burst into the room startling Y/N in her seat. 

“What? Yea fine, fine” she rushed out, placing bowl on the coffee table and straightening her shirt. Wanda paused in front of the couch giving Y/N a questionable look.

“Steve said you hurt your arm,” she said falling onto the couch “why are you blushing?”

Y/N sat up straighter and let out a nervous laugh. “Yea it’s okay, Bucky patched it up for me.” Wanda’s eyes almost jumped out of her head, an interaction between Bucky and Y/N?? Now that was a rarity. 

“Now do tell.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Why are you sulking?” Steve fell into the stool next to Bucky at his work bench. Bucky had secluded himself amongst his bits and parts of a motorcycle that he happened to walk past while in his bad mood. The poor thing had been dragged onto the bench and taken apart in a matter of hours and now Bucky was in the process of viciously cleaning every nook and cranny. 

“‘M not sulking” he grumbled not bothering to look up. “Did Y/N go and see you?” he eyed Steve and then moved straight back to his cleaning.

“Yup, she texted me when she got to her room” he nodded. Bucky perked up as Steve spoke, she just texted him? 

“Why didn’t she go see you?” He asked turning to Steve who gave him a very confused look.

“Why would she do that?”

“What did she say?”

“What?”

“Just out of curiosity, what did she say in the text exactly?” Bucky asked, he thought Y/N liked Steve, but if she liked him then she would have gone and seen him to tell him she was okay…but she texted him.

“ _ ‘Stevie, I’m fine. Bucky said to let you know I’m okay, he patched me up. Thanks for sending him’ _ then that stupid smiley face she always uses.” Steve watched Bucky carefully as he went through what looked like the end of an existential crisis, which to be fair, that’s basically what it was. He started confused, dumbfounded even, she text him, they live in the same place and she text him. Then as he took in each word he opened his mouth slightly and furrowed his brows. One text, meant to tell Steve she was okay, and she mentioned him three times. 

“Huh” a small smile came onto Bucky’s face. She texted him, and mentioned me, he thought. 

“What’s going through that head?” Steve leaned onto the counter and eyed his friend, he wasn’t aware of what had happened between the two in that bathroom but his curiosity was growing, it seemed like something was going on but he wasn’t sure. 

“Uh, nothing, ya know just seemed like she was eager to let you know she was alright.” Bucky mumbled along. Steve nodded slowly and let out a chuckle.

“You dumbass!” He leaned forward a smacked Bucky across the back of his head. Bucky immediately held his head and looked at Steve with wide eyes.

“What the fuck was that for!” He cried out. Steve continued to laugh at Bucky.

“You’re a dumbass!”

“Why!”

“Oh please!” Bucky looked at Steve waiting for an explanation who looked at him with a giant smirk smacked onto his face. “You thought Y/N had a thing for me didn’t you.”

“Uh what - no - I - So what if I did! I think it’s a fair assumption!” Steve got up from his seat and started walking backwards out of the work area. 

“Like I said,” he raised his hands out to the side, “a dumbass.”


	4. Liquid Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets very drunk and very lost and he's not quite sure how he got back to his room...

Y/N leaned against one of the bar tables with Wanda, Bruce and Vision as they chatted aimlessly about the party, who was there, what they were wearing and what not. It wasn’t an overly exciting night, there had been a mandatory meeting at the beginning of the day held by Tony. He had clear instructions for the team. Behave. They were told to mooch up to investors, make friends with the politicians, show the world that the Avengers are people too. Most of the Avengers though loathed the idea of kissing ass, none had the skill down quite like Tony did but they tried their best. 

“Look at your man looking fine tonight” Wanda nudged Y/N and nodded her head towards the group of four men across the hall. Steve, Sam and Thor stood together all laughing at something Sam was saying while Bucky stood slightly to the side of Steve looking just about as comfortable as Y/N felt. He was dressed in a dark navy dress shirt and pants, similar to the rest of the men but it didn’t quite look right on Bucky. He looked much better in a plain t-shirt and jeans Y/N thought. Though she had to admit, he did look fine. Real fine.

“Awesome,” Y/N breathed out before gulping down the entire contents of her glass, the bubbles of the champagne tickled her throat as it went down, she was going to need something a bit stronger if he was going to be here looking that good. 

“Is that liquid courage your drinking” Wanda laughed as Y/N set down her glass, “gonna finally get that kiss” she winked. Y/N snapped her head towards Wanda, her eyes wide but glaring at her friend with a strict warning,  _ shut up! _ .

Bucky shifted his eyes around the room, he wasn’t looking for anything in particular, at least that’s what he told Sam when asked. Now, Bucky wasn’t a big fan of parties, there were always too many people and galas like this in particular there were too many people he didn’t know. It didn’t give him a chance to relax and have a good time with his friends as he continued to tense his shoulders and stayed on high alert. So he stuck close to Steve, it helped ease the tension knowing he was there next to him and gave Bucky some space to breathe, but this was a busy party and he was slowly starting to struggle keeping his composure. Then his eyes landed on what he’d been looking for, it was like a safety net, it was similar to how he felt when he could feel Steve next to him but whereas the relief from Steve’s presence was slow and lasting this hit him like a ton of bricks. The weight on his chest was gone and Bucky took the deepest breath he had had the whole night. 

He kept watching her, wanted the ease he felt to stay as long as possible. She had her back to him as she stood by the bar waiting for her drink. Bucky watched her walk back to the group and couldn’t help but bite his lip and smile as she spun for Wanda with a laugh. Then that weight came back but it was different this time. It wasn’t from the people around him, to be completely honest Bucky had forgotten where he was. The weight dropped into his stomach and his breath hitched when he watched her spin, the way her dress flowed around her, she looked like the most goddamn incredible flower he’d ever seen. 

Bucky’s attention was pulled away from Y/N when he was slapped across the chest by a grinning Sam.

“You good mate?” He smirked, Bucky collected himself, standing straighter and stuffing his hands in his pockets, he nodded quickly. “‘Asked if you wanted another drink?”

“Uh yea,” if he was going to continue this night he needed alcohol but none of that watered down earth crap that did nothing, he needed the buzz to forget the twisting in his gut and the image in his head. “Thor, you got some of your Asgard stuff?”

“Always for you Barnes” Thor laughed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The night went steady, it got easier once the alcohol starting flowing, that tends to be the way with parties. Y/N had a nice buzz as she walked back to her room, she hadn’t seen Bucky for the rest of the night, busying herself with politicians and other party goers. It was like a game, she would dart around the room, looking around to make sure the coast was clear before relaxing and chatting to whoever was close by, until she felt she had been in one place for too long and was on the move once more. To be fair, this had been a game she had been playing for the past few days, avoiding Bucky, or if she couldn’t avoid him completely she at least avoided his eye.

The almost-was-it-or-was-it-not kiss they had come close to had completely thrown her off any plans to get closer to him. She was frightened, of rejection and the constant teasing she knew she would get if anyone else found out, it was hard enough knowing that Wanda knew what had happened. So she played her game and then at the end of the night when she changed into her pyjamas she decided that she needed a specific hoodie that she knew was in her pile of washing in the laundry down the hall if she was going to get comfy tonight. She opened the door and was about to begin the small journey when she saw him leaning against the wall opposite her. 

It had been a long time since Bucky had been black out drunk. In fact, it had been ten months almost exactly since he and Sam stayed up playing drinking games and had gotten into Thor’s personal stash. He felt his head get heavy, he knew it was time to go to bed, so he slurred a quiet good night to Steve and snuck out of the kitchen where some of the team were chatting about the night and he stumbled into the elevator. It felt like Bucky had been walking around the halls of the compound for hours, it had been about a minute. He leaned one shoulder against the wall and pulled his phone out, holding it close to his face as if that would make the screen less blurry so he could text Steve for help.

“Bucky?” He shot his head up and saw Y/N in her pyjamas across the hall. Bucky turned to lean his back on the wall, knowing full well that if he tried to stand on his own he would fall. A giant goofy smile spread across his face as he looked at her and stuffed his phone back into his pocket.

“Evening doll” he drooled out as she walked closer to him.

“You okay?” her voice was thick with concern, Bucky’s room was at the other end of the hall, and on the floor above her. He was so obviously drunk though that she couldn’t help the small smile on her face. 

“‘M lost” he continued to smile, “can’t find my room baby.” His face dropped as he reached for her hand, there were no coherent thoughts left in Bucky’s mind, just the blur of the alcohol and her. 

She watched his hand reach out and brush against her fingers before looking back up at the drunk man in front of her. He looked like a lost puppy she decided as she turned him around and led him back to the elevator. 

“Where we going?” he slurred as they stepped out of the elevator on the correct floor this time. Bucky’s arm was slung over her shoulder, his fingers brushed against her cheek every so often. Her arm wrapped around his waist to keep him balanced while they swayed slightly towards his room. “Ya taking me to bed doll” the goofy smile returned to Bucky’s face, as he recognized his door and looked back at her, winking as he did so. 

“Yea Buck, ‘m helping you get to bed.” She muttered. The entire trip so far had been filled with Bucky mumbling nonsense and Y/N trying not to lose her mind every time he gave her a nickname. Just get him to his room, she kept telling herself, then he’ll be fine. “Here you go, you going to be okay to get into bed?”

“No.” Bucky’s smile dropped, he didn’t want her to leave he wanted her to come in, to stay with him. “Can’t untie my shoes.” he stated matter of factly. 

“Your shoes?” Y/N questioned as she opened his door and pushing him slightly in, she watched Bucky stumbled before straightening again and turning to her with a sad look and his arms stretched out. 

“And my shirt” he mumbled. Y/N stepped closer, Bucky rested his hands on her shoulders so he could balance while he pulled of his shoes, kicking them away. He fumbled with the buttons of the shirt before sighing loudly and dropping his hands. “Can’t do it sweetheart.”

Y/N held her mouth in a tight line, she hoped it was too dark and he was too drunk to see the blush spreading over her cheeks as she reached up and began unbuttoning Bucky’s shirt. His hands rested on her hips as he face lowered until she could feel his breath on her cheek.

“I like it when you undress me” he whispered into her ear. She pulled the shirt out from his pants and unbuttoned the remaining buttons while he pulled back slightly.

“All done” she squeaked out trying to ignore the warmth that radiated off of him or the butterflies in her stomach from his words. His face stayed close and his hands remained firmly in place on her hips. Bucky brought his right hand up and cupped her cheek, just like he’d done in the bathroom. She watched him lick his lips and before she knew what was happened Bucky leaned forward and pressed himself against her. It was quick and messy, Bucky barely gave Y/N enough time to react before he pulled away and walked towards the bed, falling onto it with a thud and hugging the pillow, a small smile on his face.

“Night Y/N.” He mumbled out, within seconds he was softly snoring into the pillow and Y/N was left standing in the middle of his room with her fingers on her lips, what the fuck just happened, being the only thing on her mind before she shook her head and made her way back to her room. The hoodie was completely forgotten about, all Y/N could think about was that giant goofy smile and that drunken kiss.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Steve had decided that team training was not to be cancelled even after the party last night. Everyone was outside doing sprints to end the training, a small traditional competition each week. Y/N watched Wanda go up against Nat, the two hot on each others heels. She looked over to Bucky who was stood beside Steve next to the start line. He had his hood pulled up, the strings pulled tight and sunglasses on. Bucky looked like death. He felt like death too, he knew in a couple hours he’d be fine, knowing from experience that the hangover will be gone shortly. It meant that Steve made him join the training though, but Bucky wasn’t having a bar of it and complained the entire time he waited for his turn as he watched pair after pair go. 

“It’s Thor’s fault” he argued “I’ll come back later when ‘m feeling better.” And then he fell onto the ground and rested his arms on his knees. Steve kicked Bucky’s leg in response, he had little sympathy for the poor man. 

“How much do you even remember?” he laughed as he watched Sam and Clint get ready to race. 

Bucky shrugged, “you drove back and then it’s kind of a blur, but I got to bed alright so I don’t see an issue.” 

“Maybe you’ll remember after we race.” Steve laughed out causing Bucky to groan and lie back on the grass with his arms over his face to block the sun further.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“How was that?” Wanda asked as she walked up to Y/N who handed her the water bottle. 

“Good” she nodded, Wanda could tell she was distracted, she brushed it off though, facing the track and watching Sam and Clint argue about who had won, deciding they needed to go again. 

_ ‘Bucky kissed me!’ _ she heard the desperate voice in her head and turned to see Y/N already looking at her with wide eyes. Wanda undid the top of her water bottle and tipped out the remaining contents on the ground.

“Oh look, I need to fill my bottle up,” she started walking towards the tap on the corner of the building, away from any listening ears. “Join me?” she turned to Y/N who quickly followed. Natasha rolled her eyes as she watched the two walk off. 

“Bucky what now?!” Wanda whispered with urgency once they reached the tap, she crouched down to fill the bottle and looked up at Y/N expectantly. 

“Yea okay I don’t fucking know,” Y/N threw her hands around in front of her before turning to make sure no one was around. She turned back to Wanda who had stood up and was screwing the lid back onto her bottle. Then Y/N let it all out, exactly, step by step, what had happened from when she left her room to when she got back. 

“Huh.” The two faced the races, Bruce and Tony argued with Steve about their need to take part in the silly competition, it was a weekly occurrence, Steve usually won. 

“I don’t know if he remembers what happened. I don’t know if he’s told anyone!” Her voice grew softer as they made their way back to the finish line. 

Tony won this time, it was Steve and Bucky’s turn to race and Bucky made a show of it as he made his way to the start line at the same time the two girls reached the finish. 

“Why not ask?” Wanda said, Steve crouched down in a ready position, Bucky bent his knees slightly, his sunglasses thrown to the side of him and his hood falling off his head. 

“I’d rather not thanks, he did it, he can come to me if he wants to talk about it.” And they were off, Steve sprinted down the line, reaching the finish with ease while Bucky trailed behind him. 

He slowed after crossing the line, resting his hands on his knees.

“You happy now!” He yelled out to Steve and fell back onto the grass behind him, landing right in front of where Wanda and Y/N stood. His arms were raised over his head, shielding his face from the sun so he could make out the two figures above him. 

“Morning ladies,” he smiled before sitting up again. They glanced at each other, Wanda shrugged her shoulders. Didn’t seem like he knew. 

“Remember how you got to bed?” Steve laughed chucking a bottle into Bucky’s lap. Bucky shook his head and took a swig from the bottle.

“Nope” Wanda and Y/N shared another look, the meaning was clear,  _ well fuck _ , “my head still fucking hurts as well you punk.” He stood back up and walked towards his bag as everyone else made their way inside. He’d rather not let Y/N see him like this, grumpy and hungover. He also couldn’t shake the warmth in his stomach from when he saw her above him, it made him think about the dream he had about her the previous night, when he got to kiss her and she kissed him back and then she kissed his neck and pulled off his shirt. Bucky shook his head and threw his bag to the ground, taking a seat at the table. He had to shake that feeling off, or do something about it.


	5. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's midnight and Y/N can't sleep. Oh, and make a wish.

“You ready to lose old man?” Sam nudged Steve’s shoulder as they walked down the hall away from the lounge.

“I still have a week Sam” Steve scoffed. He was so close, he knew something was going on. Bucky had told him about the bathroom incident, told him about his drunken dream. Bucky had even told Steve, with no pushing from Steve might I add, that he was going to tell her how he felt soon. Steve was supportive of his friend, he didn’t push him to tell her, he didn’t suggest anything, he knew the rules and he was going to win fair and square, but his time was running out. 

“Yea but nothing has happened for the last two weeks” Sam leaned against the door frame to his room as Steve stopped in the hall. “Face it, you’ve lost.” Sam raised his hands before retreating into his bedroom before Steve could reply. Not yet.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Y/N tossed in her bed,  **11:45pm** it read on her phone and she was wide awake. Sleep wasn’t going to be a happening thing tonight. There were several things keeping Y/N up tonight, one of them was the fact that in fifteen minutes it was her birthday and tomorrow night the entire team will be having a get together in the compound to celebrate. She didn’t want a party, she never asked for a party, no one had asked her for the party, but it was happening and Y/N was dreading being the centre of attention for the entire night. 

Another thing that plagued her mind this late at night was Bucky. After the events of the previous week she knew he mustn’t know what had happened in his drunken state. Everything was normal, or as normal as things normally were, actually, maybe they were less normal. Bucky seemed to walk out of the room less often when she came in, he even sat next to her at breakfast the other day. They didn’t speak, nothing more than a small good morning nod, but he sat next to her and even that was odd behaviour. She didn’t miss the raised eyebrows from Clint or Sam nudging Steve. She tried to ignore it though. 

He didn’t remember kissing her, he didn’t remember her taking him to his room, he said that himself, not to her but he still said it. Maybe he’s just had a change of heart or got a telling off that he has to be nicer. 

**11:48pm** . The other thing that plagued Y/N’s mind was the fact that this stupid pillow isn’t comfortable and why is the duvet all twisted up!

With a huff she got out of bed and threw a sweatshirt over her pyjamas. Maybe a walk and some TV will help, she thought. She walked through the dining room and slowly pulled open the sliding door that led into the lounge, she heard the TV going, thankful she wasn’t the only one up, until she saw Bucky sprawled out on the two-seater at the other side of the room watching the TV…and no one else. 

**11:54pm.**

“Hey” he turned his head as soon as she spoke and sat up straighter against the back of the seat, his legs swinging round.

“Uh hey”

“Is it okay if I join you?” She walked over to the larger couch, he nodded and she took a seat at the end, not wanting to get too close to him, scared that it might scare him off.

**11:56pm.**

“Its your birthday tomorrow isn’t it?” He turned towards her again as she nodded, a small yup with a popping p. “Excited?” he asked.

“Not really,” she let out a small chuckle and looked at him, he raised an eyebrow urging her to continue. “Would much prefer to just have a movie night than a big party. It’s fine though.” She shrugged her shoulders before turning back to the TV. Bucky nodded slowly and hummed before turning his attention back as well.

**11:58pm.**

Bucky rose from his said and walked out of the lounge without a word. It was nice while it lasted Y/N thought to herself. The conversation they had shared had been the longest they’d shared in a while now. It was nice, talking to him, it seemed like he was genuinely interested in what she had to say. Y/N leaned back further into the cushion, baby steps.

Bucky strode into the kitchen like his life depended on it, he had an idea. Bucky prided himself in being a good friend, he was constantly making sure that everyone was happy and got what they wanted. It’s why he writes two different kinds of yogurt on the shopping list so Bruce and Steve each have what they like, it’s why he takes his time every morning getting ready for his morning run because he knows Sam likes to sleep in a little each morning. It’s also why he’s sneaking into the fridge and rearranging the cupcakes that Natasha and Bruce had spent half the day baking for the party tomorrow so it didn’t look like one was missing. 

He’d been trying for the past week, he really had, he was trying to show Y/N that he was open to being her friend. Baby steps he had told Steve, get to know her first he said, then he can see if she might ever feel the same way. Steve had almost smacked Bucky at that but grudgingly let it slide. 

He pulled out the small candle from the draw and stuck it into the frosting of the cupcake, lighting it with one of the matches he’d found in the draw. Before walking back into the lounge Bucky checked his phone, midnight, perfect timing. He walked in and sat on the couch next to Y/N she eyed him as he uncovered the candle and handed her the cupcake. 

“Happy birthday” he simply said, she stared at him with her mouth agape not saying a word. Bucky started to panic, maybe this was too much too fast, maybe this isn’t what she wanted. “I just uh- I thought maybe you could have two birthdays” he brushed the hair back from his face, he could see the small smile on her own and it made me relax, “one for you and one for them.”

“Thank you,” she was beaming now, looking at the cupcake in her hands, Bucky couldn’t help his own smile as he watched her close her eyes and blow out the candle. Everything she did he just found so adorable. “Here” Y/N broke the cupcake in half and handed Bucky a piece, he hesitated slightly but they looked so good how could he resist. He took the cupcake, giving her a thanking smile. 

“Did you make a wish?” he mumbled licking the remaining frosting from his fingers. 

“Course” she smiled sweetly at him before darting her eyes back to her lap and up the television.

“What did you wish for?” Bucky didn’t know what had come over him, he wasn’t normally a talker, he never really asked the questions. Normally he was the one having to answer them with small sentences but this wasn’t Bucky’s normal. This was a now or never moment, it was his opportunity to get to know the girl he had been pining over for so long now. His entire body was itching just to know what was going on in her head.

“If I tell you it won’t come true.” The smile stayed on her face but she never diverted from the television. Bucky leaned his head against the back of the couch and bit his lip while he watched her. 

“I won’t tell,” he lowered his voice, “and you get another wish tomorrow night anyway.”

“It’s stupid” he wanted to know so bad what she wished for, maybe he could make it happen and even if he couldn’t he just wanted to know. 

“I won’t laugh.”

“Fine,” she looked down at her hands as they pulled and scrunched up her jersey, “I wished the guy I like liked me back” her head turned to face him, Y/N’s smile was gone, there was only sadness in her eyes, desperation. “See, stupid.” She turned back to the television and turned the volume up, she didn’t like that he could get the truth out of her so easily. She should have said something like world peace, but no, she couldn’t lie to him. Bastard. 

Bucky stayed quiet, he didn’t laugh, he didn’t say anything either. His now or never was over and it was written in cold hard stone and thrown at him, never. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Do you think it’s over?” Clint looked at Sam, the two stood in the doorway of the lounge.

“Can’t know for sure but I’d say no” Sam answered, he took his phone out of his pocket and took a photo of the sight before them. Bucky and Y/N leaned against each other on the couch, a blanket each and their heads over one another. The TV was still on but now it was playing the morning news since Clint had changed the channel. 

Sam’s phone pinged causing Bucky to stir as he came out of his slumber. The two men ducked out of the room before being caught. They ran into the kitchen to join Steve.

“What do you think Cap’n?” Sam smirked over his coffee.

“You still have seven days to wait Sammy boy” he didn’t even look up from his paper. 

Bucky rubbed his eyes and groaned, he hated falling asleep on the couch. It always made his neck hurt and more often than not he woke up with something drawn on his face. This time he didn’t wake up with a knot in his neck though, he looked down at his makeshift pillow on his shoulder and saw Y/N still sound asleep against him. 

“Dammit” he mumbled as he carefully lifted himself off of the couch. Y/N snuggled herself closer into the couch, pulling her knees up closer. Bucky pulled pulled her blanket further and then stepped back. He took a deep breath, a sigh came out before he moved towards the kitchen to find Steve reading a newspaper and Clint and Sam laughing over the counter at something on his phone.

“Mornin’” he mumbled moving towards the coffee mug. Steve looked up and slowly slid his phone back into his pocket, he offered Bucky a smile.

“Ready for our run” Steve chugged the last of his coffee and stood from his seat. Bucky chugged his own drink and nodded. 

“I gotta get changed” he spoke more to himself than anyone else. To tell the truth Bucky didn’t want to go for a run even though he knew it was what he needed. All he wanted to do was sit on his couch in his own room and wallow in his sadness because right now his heart was breaking. She liked someone and it wasn’t him, of course it wasn’t. Who the hell would like him let alone her!? He wasn’t about to tell anyone about his night though, he wasn’t going to tell anyone what she said about her birthday and he had made a promise not to tell anyone her wish. Their night together was going to stay his secret.

“Buck! You ready?” Steve knocked loudly on his bedroom door as Bucky pulled the shirt over his head and moved to yank open the door. 

“Be patient fucking hell” he grumbled and walked past Steve who rolled his eyes and followed. Bucky wasn’t a morning person.


	6. Just for Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It might not be his birthday but Bucky still has a wish. He might even beg for it if he has to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this does have a steamy scene in it towards the end so please don't read if you're underage. There's no smut but it's pretty close.

“So, what?” Wanda smirked over her glass as she watched Y/N rolled her eyes, “you just spent the night watching movies?” 

“Yea,” Y/N looked over at her friend, an amused look on her face, “told you it wasn’t anything exciting.” 

“One hell of a way to start your birthday though,” she laughed. “cuddled up to him I mean.”

Y/N rolled her eyes and moved to sit at the table with Tony, Pepper and Vision. She’d kept some facts about the night before to herself. She hadn’t told Wanda about the cupcake, or about her wish. 

To her, last night had been Bucky testing the waters of whether or not they could be friends. Today he gave her his answer, no. It’s not like he walked up to her and said ‘I don’t want to be your friend let’s stick to teammates’. Although she thought that would have been a lot nicer than him going back to straight up pretending she didn’t exist. Y/N couldn’t even be sure that’s what he was doing, she’d barely seen him all day. When she went to the gym for her training with Natasha he finished up within the minute she arrived and walked out without a word. Natasha said he was just in a mood and to not take it personally, Y/N knew that mood was because of her though. When she went in to see Tony about an improvement to her suit he sat at the bench blatantly ignoring her, he didn’t even address her presence in the room. She had to have done something wrong, maybe she’d said something? Maybe he didn’t like her choice of movies? Maybe he was annoyed she fell asleep on him? She hadn’t a clue.

He was here though, in the open common area with everyone else. He had to be here though, even if it was a celebration for her. Y/N couldn’t help but look over at Bucky on the couch with Nat, Thor and Sam. She couldn’t help watching him laugh when she heard it, or how he looked so at ease when every other time during the day he’d looked so tense. 

“Well this won’t do,” Tony grabbed the glass from her hand causing Y/N’s head to snap towards him, “I will not allow the birthday girl to have an empty glass.”

Before she could say something he’d walked off towards the bowl of, what Clint had called, ‘Nat’s Death Punch’, he thought it was funny  _ ‘because she can kill a dude with a punch and enough of that drink will have you dead on the floor!’ _ . It wasn’t funny, but he was right that the concoction had a strong kick to it, and that was something Y/N needed tonight, she needed to get drunk.

Bucky was trying really hard to keep his heartbreak to himself. All day he had tried to avoid the topic of Y/N, even going as far to avoid her altogether. Steve had tried to talk to him about his night, of course he had.

“Sam said you were practically cuddling on the couch,” he said, “did you at least make a move?” he asked. But Bucky didn’t say anything. They just watched movies, is what he’d told Steve, and Sam, and Clint, and even Vision. Did everyone know about how he’d woken up this morning? It felt as if everyone was talking about Y/N and he couldn’t take it. 

There was some relief though, with the addition of alcohol and a party with just the team the topic of his sleeping arrangement seemed to have disappeared and was replaced with shared memories and stories between the group. But this was a party for Y/N, so every other story had her in it, which is why Bucky made a move to sit on the couch, away from her, away from the stories. He was joined by Thor, then Sam, then Nat. It seemed to be going okay, he hadn’t been caught looking, yet. 

The thing that bugged Bucky the most is that he couldn’t for the life of him figure out who it was that she liked. He’d ruled himself out immediately, obviously. Steve was still a strong contender but he was having second thoughts. It couldn’t be Clint or Tony, they were both well spoken for and he knew she would never get between them and their marriages. It could be Sam he wondered. Would be a bit weird though, they’re relationship seems to be more like a brother-sister thing than anything else. Thor? Bucky turned to look at Thor who was going on about something Loki had done when they were kids. Fuck, he thought, it’s gotta be Thor. How the hell was he meant to compete with a fucking god?!? Bucky chugged down the last of his drink. he was getting drunk tonight, not blackout drunk, but enough to forget about his broken heart for the night.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“So you really think you’ve still got a chance?” Wanda couldn’t help but laugh at Steve as they sat on the floor by the window playing cards. The party had died down, most of the group had gone to bed, Sam, Nat and Vision were the only others left on the couch having a yarn. 

“I’ve still got a week Wanda” he smirked.

“Pretty sure it’s gonna take them more than a week,” she picked up another card, “I’d say you’re out of the game.”

“Don’t be so impatient,” Steve placed his last card on the deck, “a week is plenty of time.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Y/N had had enough of the party, Nat’s Death Punch had done its job and she was the perfect amount of happy but slightly sleepy drunk. It hadn’t been a terrible night, she had to admit that. In fact it had been fun, it would have been better if Bucky would at least look at her but apart from that, it was fun. She continued down the hall, only a few steps from her room and quietly humming to herself.

“Birthday girl,” a cold hand pulled her wrist and turned her. Bucky stood in front of her, his eyes were glossed over slightly, showing his intoxication but he carried himself as if he had only had enough for a lasting buzz. “Been looking for you.”

“Why’s that?” she tried not to react when his metal hand loosened its grip around her wrist and held her hand. She tried to make it seem she was annoyed at him, she was angry at him, he’d ignored her on her birthday and that was just plain rude in her book. But he had that big goofy smile on his face again and it was quickly becoming a weakness of hers.

“Wanted to see if you had a good birthday,” he licked his lips and searched her face. What if it was me he thought? “Did you get your wish?”

Y/N shook her head as Bucky placed his free hand on her hip and pulled her closer. He rested his forehead against hers and nudged her nose with his own. “That’s not good now is it.”

“Told you it wouldn’t come true,” she whispered. Bucky hummed, he moved so his lips were pressed against her shoulder. Y/N closed her eyes and held her breath as she felt him slowly move across her collarbone to the base of her neck.

“‘M sorry doll,” he continued moving up her neck, placing small and light kisses as he went, “if you want,” he moved to behind her ear, “I can be him.” Bucky’s voice was barely above a whisper now. Y/N sucked in a breath, this is a dream, she thought, surely she’s passed out in bed and this is all a dream. He didn’t give her any time to respond, Bucky moved so both hands rested on her waist, “Please let me be him doll,” his lips moved to her jaw painfully slow, “just for tonight,” he kissed the corner of her mouth and hovered there, she watched him lick his lips and lean in further so she could feel them move against her own, “pretend I’m him.” 

She caught his bottom lip between hers as soon as he finished talking. Y/N’s hands pulled at the collar of his shirt pulling him further down against her. Bucky immediately deepened the kiss, biting and licking at her bottom lip until she let him in and then pressing her against the frame of the door behind her. His arms snaked around her back, they clawed at the material, anything to get her closer to him, to feel her pushed up against him. 

Her hands moved from his shirt to his hair, she tugged at it causing a low growl to come from Bucky, making her moan against him. His lips moved to her jaw, her neck, hungry to taste any bit of skin he could get his mouth on as she reached across to the door handle and pulled him inside. 

Bucky continued to claw at her shirt as he kicked the door shut behind him. Her hands were wrapped around his shoulders, fingers digging into his back and he swore her touch was like fire against his skin. She pulled his face back to hers and kissed him again, they were just as hungry and needy as each other as Bucky pulled Y/N’s shirt over her head with his following close behind. 

“God,” he breathed out as he pulled back at took in her body in front of him. His head ducked and he pressed a kiss to her chest, between her breasts and then along them. He moved down her stomach, biting and licking any spot he could find as he dropped to his knees. She was sure her stomach would be covered in hickeys in the morning but it was so damn worth it she didn’t care. 

“Up,” Y/n pulled at Bucky’s hair, he moved quickly back to his feet and kissed her again.

“Anything for you birthday girl,” he breathed out and bit below her jaw, Y/N couldn’t help the whimper that came out when he spoke. Bucky decided right then and there that was his favourite sound in the world and he would do anything in his power to hear it again. 

“Bed,” he hummed in response, grabbing the back of her thighs and lifting her with ease. Y/N wrapped her legs around his waist and moved to kiss along his jaw and down his neck as he placed their tangled bodies onto the bed. Bucky rubbed his body against hers wanting any friction he could get as he pressed against her and kissed her again, swallowing every moan his movement caused. If her whimpers were his new favourite sound, between her legs was quickly becoming his new favourite spot in the entire world.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Bucky opened his eyes reluctantly. He lay on his back, one arm above his head, the other stretched across the middle of the bed, raised slightly. Raised? It shouldn’t be raised, he thought. 

Y/N was curled into herself on the opposite side, her back facing him, his hand on her hip. He slowly pulled it off, a finger at a time, and sat up, careful not to make any sudden movements. Slowly his groggy mind started putting two and two together. This wasn’t his room, this wasn’t his bed. Y/N isn’t wearing a shirt or bra. He is not wearing a shirt, or pants.

“Fuck” he breathed out. Bucky quickly but quietly moved around the room hastily putting on each item of clothing and carrying his shoes to the door before taking one last look at the naked girl he’d been in bed with. Fuck. 

As soon as he was out the door he slipped on his shoes and walked away, it was 8am, he didn’t bother going to his room and instead made a beeline for Steve’s office. Once Bucky had reached the office he walked in without a word and sat in the chair in front of his friend who sat behind the desk on the phone. 

“Yea that sounds good, I’ll see you later.” Steve ended the call and placed his phone on the desk. “Morning.”

“Good morning,” Bucky shifted in his seat, rubbing his palms over his jeans. 

“Can I help you with anything?” Steve eyed Bucky, something was on the tip of his tongue he could see it. 

“I think I might have slept with Y/N,” Bucky rushed out quickly, avoiding Steve’s eye. 

“Maybe?” Steve leaned forward, he opened his messages on his computer as subtly as he could and clicked on the group chat, “you sure it wasn’t just another drunk dream” Steve laughed.

“Uhh well the very detailed image of her naked on my lap and waking up in her bed butt naked are a pretty clear indicator,” he mumbled out scratching the back of his neck. “Oh, and then there’s the hickeys on my chest.”

Steve opened his mouth but nothing came out, he rubbed his hand over his face, trying to push back the smile that was trying to break through. Bucky sat patiently in his seat watching as Steve leaned forward and started typing on his computer. 

“Would you stop working for once in your life,” Bucky couldn’t help but raise his voice, he was all but freaking out right about now, “I’ve just fucked up and you’re sitting there doing your emails!”

“Well you fucked something,” Steve definitely couldn’t hold in his laughter any longer.


	7. Two Can Play at That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after and it's fair to say our two love birds are freaking out.

_ Steve opened his mouth but nothing came out, he rubbed his hand over his face, trying to push back the smile that was trying to break through. Bucky sat patiently in his seat watching as Steve leaned forward and started typing on his computer.  _

_ “Would you stop working for once in your life,” Bucky couldn’t help but raise his voice, he was all but freaking out right about now, “I’ve just fucked up and you’re sitting there doing your emails!” _

_ “Well you fucked something,” Steve definitely couldn’t hold in his laughter any longer. _

Before Bucky could get a word out, the door to Steve’s office swung open and a red faced Sam ran in and slammed it shut behind him.

“ONE WEEK!!!” Sam yelled as he paced the office. Bucky looked questionably at Steve who was largely amused by Sam’s antics. “SEVEN DAYS - YOU GET THAT SHIT EATING GRIN OFF YOUR FACE ROGERS!!” Sam fell into the chair beside Bucky, quickly turning his attention from Steve and back to Bucky. “SEVEN FUCKING DAYS YOU COULDN’T KEEP YOUR DICK IN YOUR PANTS!!!” 

Bucky rubbed the spot on his chest where Sam had smacked his hand. 

“How do you already - Steve what the hell I JUST told you!” But Steve wasn’t listening, he was much too busy trying to control his breathing and stop his fit of laughter.

Sam crossed his arms tightly and mumbled to himself about how this was  _ “absolute bs - can’t believe I lost - so fucking close” _ Bucky had no idea what was going on, to him, all that was going on was he had stuffed up any chance he had with Y/N by being a desperate drunk and, in response, his best friends were laughing at him. 

“Sorry, sorry” Steve began to compose himself as he saw Bucky’s face fall, “look, Buck, you didn’t screw up.” Bucky rolled his eyes and stayed quiet.

“Wait what are you talking about?” Steve’s comment was enough for Sam to quit complaining, he sat up straighter and turned between the two men confused.

“We were drunk Sam,” Bucky leaned forward and put his head in his hands as he told Sam and Steve about the night before, “I wasn’t thinking, I just kissed her and I - oh god why did I say that!” Bucky stayed there with his head in his hands shaking it slightly as he went on about saying the wrong thing, why did he have to say that?!?

“Say what?”

“What?” Bucky’s head shot up, he wasn’t sure if he should tell them or not. Bucky’s reputation was that he was a hard shell that nothing could get through, if Sam found out that he had practically begged Y/N to pretend he was the guy she liked he would never hear the end of it. He needed as much help as he could get at this point though.

“What did you say Buck?”

“Uhh nothing, I mean ya know we were drunk and so there was some drunk dirty talk and that’s kind of embarrassing. That’s all.” Steve and Sam raised their eyes at Bucky as he fumbled over his words, “now are you going to help me fix it or what?” He couldn’t do it, if he did he would have to explain her birthday wish, he promised he wouldn’t tell and he would keep that promise. 

“You were drunk?” Sam asked, a small smile on his face.

“Yea”

“And she was drunk?”

“Yes Sam that’s the fucking problem! We were both drunk!” Bucky rubbed his face in frustration, this was not helping.

“Drunk sex doesn’t count,” Sam smiled widely at Steve who wore a shocked expression.

“Yes it does!” Steve shot back. 

“Nooo they didn’t do it because they like each other!” Sam stood to his feet and shot an accusing finger at Steve. “They did it because they were HORNY! HA” 

“That still counts!” Steve stood up and fired back as Bucky just watched his friends with an open mouth.

“Would you two shut up!” He yelled, “I feel like I’m having two conversations here and I’ve no idea what either of you are on about!!” 

The two arguing men lowered into their seats, they shared a look, a silent conversation while Bucky went back to holding his head in his hands again. This was that conversation;

_ “Do we tell him?” Asked Sam. _

_ “It’s over, he’s allowed to know,” replied Steve. _

_ “Drunk sex doesn’t count!” Sam narrowed his eyes. _

_ “This is more important than the bet,” Steve raised his eyebrows. _

_ “Fine.” _

“Bucky?” Steve leaned forward, “there’s something you should know.”

“But promise you won’t get mad,” Sam added quickly.

“What is it now, you gonna tell me she doesn’t actually like me, I already know that.” Bucky threw his hands in the air and looked at Steve who took a deep breath.

“We’ve been betting on when you and Y/N would start dating.” he rushed out in one breath.

“Or sleep together, whichever comes first,” Sam added again just as quickly as Steve. Bucky’s eyes widened at the new information, his face showing pure shock as his head moved frantically from Sam to Steve and back again. 

“YOU WHAT?!”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Y/N moved slowly around the laundry room, moving piles of clothes into other piles of clothes and into the machine. She reached for the water bottle by her feet and gulped down as much as she could. Her mouth was dry from the night before, but luckily her head wasn’t too sore. She’d sobered up enough by the time she went to sleep to avoid a hangover. 

She wasn’t quite sure what to think about the night before. As soon as she had woken up and realised she was alone her mind started running with images of the night before, images of Bucky, so she busied herself with whatever she could find. First was one of the quickest showers she’d ever taken, then she changed her sheets, cleaned her desk and vacuumed the entire room. Now she was finishing up putting on the laundry and she was starting to run out of ideas. 

“The kitchen,” she mumbled to herself, pressing the start button on the machine and running out to the communal kitchen. 

When Y/N entered there was no one around, it was a day off in the compound, as per usual after someone’s birthday so everyone had taken the opportunity to sleep in or get things done. She immediately began unloading the dishwasher and then moved to wipe down the countertops. 

“If this is how you deal with a hangover then you should be classed as a god” Wanda walked in yawning and moved to make herself a much needed cup of coffee, Vision and Nat trailed in after her and began making their own food and drink.

“Not hungover, just taking opportunity of the day off,” Y/N answered quietly and slowed her movements. 

Natasha groaned as her phone continued to buzz and ping every few seconds, “shut up” she muttered before turning it onto silent and rolled her eyes at Wanda who just laughed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The kitchen had quickly become too crowded for Y/N’s liking, not only was she trying to block out the thoughts in her head but everyone had been chatting loudly and it was slowly giving her a headache. That’s what brought her into the gym and onto the treadmill. No one was around when she started the treadmill, the only sounds were the whirring of the machine, a part of Y/N was thankful for that, it seemed to be grounding her, making it easier to collect her thoughts in the moment. 

So here’s the gist, Y/N and Bucky had had sex, somewhat drunk, but incredible sex. That much she was sure off. She was also sure that there would be no mistake that both of them remembered what had happened, that part was important. The thing Y/N couldn’t stop thinking about, apart from the obvious image of Bucky naked and in her bed, was what he had said before they’d even kissed. 

His words continued to play over in her mind,  _ ‘I can be him’ _ he had said,  _ ‘pretend I’m him _ ’. She knew who he was talking about, well not knew, but she could take a guess, it was unknowingly himself. Bucky was talking about himself because he thought that she liked someone that didn’t liked her back, because that’s what she had told him. At the time, she was telling the truth, she thought he didn’t like her back, but after last night she wasn’t quite sure what Bucky’s feelings were. She thought that was crazy, there had to be another explanation for all of this. There’s no way Bucky had any feelings for her, they’d barely spoken outside of missions, he never gave her the light of day! 

Maybe he felt sorry for her? Maybe that’s all this was, he felt sorry for her. As Y/N’s pace slowed to a halt and she wiped the sweat from her face with a towel she decided two things; the first decision she made was that she wasn’t going to tell anybody about this until after she knew exactly what and why it had happened. Her second decision, her and Bucky needed to talk and they needed to talk as soon as possible. 

With a small nod to herself she turned from the treadmill and made her way to the door to find Bucky walking in. 

“Uh hey,” Bucky let the bag drop off of his shoulder as Y/N nodded a quiet hello. She made a point to keep her head low while taking an extra step around him towards the exit. 

As soon as she got around the door and into the elevator she leaned her back against the back wall and let out a long breath. Seeing Bucky had taken her breath away, quite literally, all of her thoughts about the night before disappeared and she just wanted to run up to him and kiss him again like they had last night. But that’s not what was needed, they needed to talk about what had happened and to do that easily she needed to come up with exactly what she was going to say before she went and said it.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Right so we’re seven to three then are we?” Tony leaned against the counter in the kitchen as his teammates were spread across the room in similar positions. Steve, Wanda and Natasha stood together as they shook their heads at the outcome.

“You can’t be serious right?” Steve threw his hands in the air, “this wasn’t in the rules.” That started up the rest of the team’s arguments again, it seemed like both had good points to make. 

In one corner, Steve’s corner, we have the argument that, in fact, the terms that were set only stated that the pair had to sleep together for someone to win, which was true. They also argued that the action of Bucky and Y/N sleeping together would ultimately lead to them talking and confessing their feelings for each other anyway. So therefore, Steve should win.

In the other corner, lead by Sam, there was the argument that intoxicated sex does not, and should not, count. The reasoning? Well it started with Sam yelling ‘BECAUSE THEY WERE JUST HORNY’! But that was quickly followed by, surprisingly, Tony stepping in and claiming that, because of the pair’s intoxication, there was no way to determine whether or not they were in the right headspace. He stated that  _ ‘you said it yourself Steve, Bucky said they were drunk and he wasn’t thinking’ _ and that seemed to be enough to persuade more of the team. Bringing the final vote to; three in Steve’s corner (counting Steve) and seven in Sam’s (counting Sam).

“So that’s that, the bet is still on, drunk sex doesn’t count,” Sam said with a sigh.

“I guess so,” spoke Steve.

Y/N stepped back from the corner with her mouth agape and her eyes wide. Her friends were betting on when her and Bucky would sleep together! What the hell! How long had this been going on for? Did Bucky know? Was that why he did it?!? She heard movement from the kitchen and quickly darted back towards the elevator and pressed the button to go back towards the gym. 

Fuck coming up with a speech she thought as she marched back into the gym to see Bucky sitting on one of the benches. She needed answers now.

“Bucky,” he turned around as soon as he heard her walk in, Y/N marched towards him, only stopping just before she reached his legs, “were you aware that our friends are betting on us sleeping together?” Good, straight to the point, don’t give him any opportunity to get out of it. 

Bucky raised his eyebrows before realising she must have overheard Steve and Sam arguing like how he had left them.

“Uh, yea,” his eyes locked onto his hands, “but I swear I only found out this morning!” He quickly stood up and reached out for Y/N’s arms as he searched her face. 

“You promise?” she whispered.

“I promise. It’s just Sam and Steve I swear.” Though not true, it’s what Bucky was told, and Y/N had only heard the two men as well.

“Well, they’ve come to a decision,” she said, Bucky stepped back slightly, letting go of Y/N’s arms and nodding his head. “Drunk sex doesn’t count.”

Bucky scratched the back of his neck, a quiet okay coming out before he sat back down. “Next week is Sam’s month, the bet isn’t just us sleeping together, the other option is going on a date,” he noted.

“I guess we get to pick who wins then don’t we?” a smirk began to appear on Y/N’s face as Bucky looked up at her.

“What are you thinking?” a small smile started to spread across his face as well. 

“Well Sergeant Barnes, who would you like to win?”


	8. Counterstrike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Y/N have their own plan.

A plan was set in place, it consisted of several parts but overall it would mean the end of this long bet. It would be difficult, I’m not going to lie to you it took some serious planning by Bucky and Y/N to figure out what exactly was going to be done. Their timing had to be perfect, what they said had to be precise and they couldn’t give away any hint of what they were doing. Easy enough for two highly trained agents. 

**Part One - Infiltration**

Y/N wandered down the hallway of the compound, she was on the prowl but no one would be able to tell from her walk or the casual demeanor she expressed. At the end of the hall her prey turned the corner and began walking towards her. Part one was in motion. 

“Steve!” she called out and jogged ahead before turning and walking side by side with her prey, “I’ve been meaning to talk to you.”

Steve slowed his pace and raised an eyebrow, he was none the wiser. 

“Is everything okay?”

“I overheard you and Sam earlier,” she lowered her voice as she spoke, careful as to make sure no one else would be able to hear as Steve came to a stop, a deer caught in the headlights. “I know about the bet you have.”

“You’re not mad?” Steve felt as though he was walking on ice, Bucky had let loose at the news of the bet and he wasn’t sure how Y/N would react. 

“I’m slightly annoyed yes,” she breathed out a laugh and looked from side to side before stepping closer to her prey, “but I can forgive you, for a price,” she smirked.

“And what would that price be?” he breathed out a small laugh and smiled at his unknown predator. 

“I want in,” she stated, “I plan on talking to Bucky about all this and I have a feeling it’ll go smoothly,” she shrugged her shoulders before continuing, Steve quirked his eyebrows again, his curiosity was growing, she had him on the end of her line and was reeling him in. “If it does, I want 50%.”

“You’re sure you two will get together? How?” He crossed his arms, she felt the tug of the reel as he fought back. 

“Let’s just say some things were said last night, which I know you know about by the way, that have lead me to believe that everything will work out,” the smile on her face was growing and Steve pondered her comment for a moment. Bucky hadn’t told him anything about confessing his feelings to her, but he’d left a lot of details out. Slowly Steve started to nod his head.

“Alright,” he stuck his hand out, “you’ve got a deal.” 

That’s a hook line and sinker folks. 

**Part Two - Redemption **

Bucky knocked twice on the door before he opened it and stepped in, not bothering waiting for the okay. It had been two and half hours since Y/N completed part one, it was his turn now. It was mid-afternoon at this point, everyone had settled after lunch into their own activities, Steve was sat in his room drawing the view from his desk when he heard Bucky walk in. The two offered each other small hello’s before Bucky took a seat next to him. 

“I’ve been thinking about this whole bet thing,” Bucky spoke after some time, Steve hummed in response, not bothering to look up. “I think I deserve some of your winnings since you bet on my love life.” His voice was nonchalant, like it wasn’t a big deal, but the words had been written down and practiced a half a dozen times earlier in the day.

“No winnings yet, Sam decided drunk sex doesn’t count,” Steve looked up from his notebook and watched Bucky lean back further into the chair, “I can call it off if you want,” he offered. Bucky shook his head slightly. 

“What if I got you the win, then you can share some with me?” again his tone was casual, a conversation between two friends, “anything to stop Sam from bragging,” he laughed.

“Do you have a plan or were you just going to wing it,” Steve laughed, “because up until this point you’ve been winging it and it hasn’t exactly worked.”

“Hey! I have my ways, my charm, good looks, it’ll win any girl over,” Bucky winked and flicked his hair over his shoulder dramatically getting a laugh from Steve. “I have a plan actually.”

“Oh? And what’s that? Get drunk and kiss her? Seems to be your only move at the moment.” Steve enjoyed this banter he had with Bucky, the mood was light and he was able to joke and poke fun without any worry of the consequences.

“Right mate do you want to win or not?” Bucky leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

“Sorry, continue.”

“I’m gonna go talk to her, ask her on a proper date,” the mood shifted slightly as Bucky bit his lip and watched for Steve’s reaction. 

“It’s about time,” he laughed, “bet or not I want you to be happy Buck.”

“But you’ll still give me a cut right?” Bucky smirked as Steve continued to laugh.

“Hows 50%?” The men shook hands and both leaned back in their chairs.  _ ‘Done deal’ _ they’d agreed. Steve went back to drawing and Bucky sat quickly, relaxed and watching the trees sway in the small breeze outside. 

After a few minutes of peace Bucky spoke again.

“You know I was going to ask for 30 right?”

“You can have 30% if you want” 

“No it’s okay,” Bucky rushed out, waving his hand in front of him, “we shook on 50%.”

**Part Three A - Testing the Waters**

Now, the pair knew that Steve and Sam were in on this bet. But a bet that had been going on this long meant that surely the others must know right? So they thought, why not have some fun, see what reactions they can get, if any. 

In a compound where the team lived with each other and were constantly communicating it made this part of the plan possibly the easiest. Once again the two’s skills came in handy, they knew what to say yes but they also knew how to keep a close eye on their targets, how to get into the computer system and find out the information before anyone was the wiser. Tony doesn’t get individual’s log activities until Monday morning. They had ample time. 

So when Bucky text Y/N to give her the all clear she set in motion part three; testing the waters. While Bucky stayed with Steve, as they often did and as to not raise suspicion, Y/N had already situated herself in the lounge where Vision, Wanda and Clint were lounging. She’d been there for almost an hour, the conversation between the group dropped at moments but it was calm, relaxing. Y/N was waiting, she was waiting for the perfect timing, an in and when Wanda spoke, she had it.

“Hey, do you want to watch that bird cartoon you were telling me about tonight?” Wanda turned to Y/N who was occupied by her phone. 

“ _ Tuca and Bertie _ ? I can’t I’m going out tonight” she replied looking up from her phone briefly but not long enough to hold eye contact. 

“Where are you heading?” Asked Clint, always one to support his team’s interests outside of missions. 

“Birthday celebration with a few friends from high school, nothing to exciting, just drinks” Y/N shrugged her shoulders and smiled at the group.

“Gonna bring home any one night stands?” Clint teased.

“Or should I keep my phone on loud just in case you need to be picked up from some guy’s apartment at some ungodly hour,” Wanda laughed out. 

You should know that Y/N’s sudden plans had sparked an interest in both Clint and Wanda. The two immediately began their own plan, let’s call it Bleed Them Dry, because they were trying to get all the information they could.

“It’s not like that,” Y/N laughed with them a small blush started rising on her cheeks, “if you must know, one of my friends is bringing some guy she wants me to meet.”

“Who is this mystery man?” Wanda leaned forward in her seat, she thought, before the news of last night, that Y/N had given up on Bucky. But with the information she had been given from Steve and Sam, she was confused as to why Y/N would be agreeing on a blind set up. 

“I have no idea, someone she works with,” Y/N sighed before turning to Wanda, “don’t worry I’ll sneak a photo and send you his name as soon as I meet him.” 

“I’d also like to know,” Clint raised his hand with a smile which was returned by Y/N.

“Of course arrow boy,” she stood from her seat and made a move to exit the room, “if you’ll excuse me, I have a blind set up to get ready for.”

**Part Three B - Testing the Waters…Still**

It was Bucky’s turn now. Y/N had let him know her part had gone smoothly, the seed had been planted is what she’d told him. It was nearing 6pm now, dinner was being prepared in the kitchen by whoever’s turn it was to cook. But Bucky was walking in the opposite direction as he moved towards Tony’s lab casually.

“Hey Stark, Banner” Bucky greeted the men with a nod which was quickly returned. He walked over to Tony’s station and stood on the opposite side of the table as Bruce went back to his work, but kept a watchful eye on the interaction. 

“How can I help Tinman?” Tony sunk into the stool next to him and looked up at Bucky who shifted from foot to foot.

“I was wondering if I could borrow that camouflage bracelet thing you made?” He scratched the back of his neck as Tony raised his eyebrows to ask why, “got a date.”

Bruce and Tony shared a quick look as Tony turned to get the bracelet he had made for Bucky that would conceal his metal arm, making it appear to be flesh and handed it to Bucky. 

“Who’s the lucky lady? Finally asked Y/N out?” Tony smiled, he was hoping Steve would win. 

“No,” Bucky breathed out a laugh and shook his head, his eyes held down at the bracelet in his hands, “I wish but no, girl I met in a bar last week.” 

“How does Y/N feel about that?” Bruce spoke up from his bench, the two turned their attention towards him.

“I don’t think she knows,” Bucky pulled out his phone and opened it, “Sam text me saying she’s got some blind date set up thing tonight anyway,” he sighed again, putting his phone away and looking at Bruce, “doesn’t seem like she’s interested, suppose I should move on I guess.”

Bruce and Tony both nodded their heads, they wished him good luck on his date and watched him walk out. Bucky was thankful for the text from Sam, they’d made sure Clint was there when he found out about Y/N’s plans for the night, they knew Sam would be the first person he went to and Sam would eventually tell Bucky. 

The scientists turned to each other.

“They did sleep together didn’t they?” Tony asked.

“That’s what Steve said,” Bruce shrugged.

“Oh,” Tony let out, “so they’re both just dumbasses then.” He shook his head and pulled out his phone.

“Are you telling the others,” Bruce asked, Tony just answered with a look, of course I am, he answered.

**Part Four - Answers**

There’s a reason all of this happened at certain times. Not only did they need enough time for word to get around, but they needed Steve to be out of the compound and away from his phone. That’s why Bucky had insisted it had to be today, because with no training in the morning he knew that Steve would go for an hour’s run before dinner and Steve never took his phone, always leaving it on his nightstand, he ran around the compound, if something went wrong, he would hear it. That’s how Bucky and Y/N were able to sneak into Steve’s room after Bucky had come back from visiting Tony. 

Y/N was waiting at the door when he arrived, she asked how it went, he showed her the bracelet in response. She asked him if he was really going to wear it, he said only if there’s a crowd. She said they’ll have to make sure to stay away from crowds then with a smirk. This girl was driving Bucky insane. 

It was nearing 6:30pm now, they had about twenty minutes to get in and out before risking Steve finding them and so as soon as they got to work Bucky went straight to his computer and opened up his messages. It wasn’t hard to find what the were looking for, in capital letters the group chat was constantly being updated with new messages, it was called (you’ll never guess)  ** _PLACE YOUR BETS_ ** .

Bucky moved his hand so the mouse hovered over the chat, he wanted to know what they were talking about, he knew they were talking about him, about his love life, and he wanted the details. He wanted to know what they knew, if they knew something he didn’t. He needed to know.

“Wait,” Y/N placed her hand over Bucky’s wrist stopping him from clicking onto the chat, “you can’t click on it.”

“Why not?” He looked at her, eyes wide like a child being caught doing something he shouldn’t.

“If you click on it you’ll mark it as read, if they see that Steve has read it they’ll wonder why since he’s supposed to be running right now,” she spoke as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, to her it was, it hadn’t even crossed Bucky’s mind. 

“Okay well, now we know that everyone is in on it,” her hand was still on his wrist as he looked at it, she noticed him staring and quickly pulled it away and straightened up. 

“Ready for the final part?” Y/N asked with a smile as they walked out of Steve’s room, ready to go their separate ways until later that night.

“Ready as ever doll,” Bucky winked at her before turning on his heel and walking towards his room. He had a date to get ready for.


	9. It's A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, there's only one more step in their plan to go. Who will win after all?

**Part Five - Just a Tease**

Bucky sauntered into the lounge freely, he was walking on cloud nine. He had a date with a pretty girl and at the same time he was pulling a fast one on all of his friends while making a buck or two. All in all, a pretty good outcome.

It was nearing 7:30pm now, dinner was sitting on the stove ready to be eaten by whoever was feeling it, it was hard enough getting everyone at the compound at the same time, a sit down dinner was out of the question. It did mean that a group would congregate in the common room while they ate normally. 

Currently, this was the case. Wanda, Tony, Nat, Sam and Bruce were all lounging on the large couches eating what little food was left on their plates. To the untrained eye it was a normal night, the TV was on, casual conversation was in the air. Oh how those untrained eyes are wrong, these five (well four let’s be real Nat was hoping it was all over, she didn’t like the idea of betting on their friends’ love life) were waiting to catch a glimpse of either Y/N or Bucky to see what they were up to. The group chat had been on fire for the past hour and everyone was eagerly awaiting to see either leave. 

There were theories, of course there were theories. Sam’s suggestion was that Bucky was lying out of his arse and he would just do a lap of the compound before coming back. Actually, that was probably the most popular theory. Wanda thought maybe they were both lying, but that would mean they had to have talked to each other and she wouldn’t believe that had happened unless she saw it with her own two eyes. 

When Bucky walked into the room with his jacket on and rested his foot on the end of the couch to tie up the laces of his boots, all eyes were on him. That was the point.

“And where are you off to?” Sam asked with a devilish smile, leaning back on the sofa.

“I’ve got a date” Bucky shrugged his shoulders as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Everyone’s eyebrows raised when Bucky smiled slightly. Maybe Sam was wrong?

Before anyone could question him further the sound of footsteps came from behind them and Bucky straightened up faster than everyone turned around. He straightened his jacket and smiled at Y/N as she walked in and stood to the back of the room. 

“Hey,” Bucky jogged over to her, they shared shy smiles but both had a twinkle in their eye, they knew what they were doing to their friends, driving them mad.

“Hey”

“You look really lovely,” Bucky scratched the back of his neck. 

The group on the couches looked on in amazement, Tony turned to Sam and mouthed the words  _ ‘what the fuck is going on?’ _ Sam could only shrug his shoulders in response, he had no idea either. 

“Thank you, so do you,” Bucky blushed at her words, it wasn’t for show. To be honest, they were both nervous as hell. They had a right to be! Even if this whole plan was to get payback for what their friends had done, even if they had said it was to teach them a lesson, they were still going on a date! They’d decided that they may as well go out and get dinner while they were at it, they couldn’t get caught sneaking dinner once they got back, well, that’s what Y/N had said. 

Bucky wasn’t quite sure where they were going, maybe a kebab place he’d found with Sam on a night out a few weeks ago, maybe pizza. What if she didn’t like pizza? What if she did actually have plans and they were just leaving together? 

Similar thoughts were going through Y/N’s head. What if Bucky didn’t actually want to hang out with her? What if he wanted to talk about last night?

A shared thought between the duo, what if they wanted to talk about last night?!?

“Should we get going?” He sucked in a breath and held out one arm towards the elevator, his other going to rest on her lower back as Y/N turned towards it. They walked out side by side, his arm on her back and shy eyes avoiding the other, but neither turned back to the group. 

“Hey wait!”

“Where are you going?!”

“Are you going on a date?!” They heard the calls as the doors closed in front of them.

“Think that worked? It was quite subtle,” she asked, Bucky dropped his hand from her back, it’s not a real date, he told himself. 

“I think we got their attention,” he laughed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The drive into the city was quiet and long. The only bit of conversation the two shared was where they should go, Y/N said the kebab place sounded nice when Bucky suggested it, at least now they had a location. 

Going through both minds were similar thoughts still, wondering that maybe the fun they had had was just because they were getting back at their friends and not because the other was enjoying their company. There was so much that was going unsaid, so much was hanging in the air between them, they sleep with each other was the one in big bold letters, there was also the little speech Bucky had given beforehand, or the mutual pining they were experiencing for each other without the other knowing at all. 

Conversation at the small kebab store was anything but what they were doing and why they were doing it. It gave the pair an opportunity to get to know each other, there’s always a positive isn’t there. They talked about their favourite things, about what they liked to do in their free time. They even shared stories from missions, the funny ones, like when Sam fell asleep on the roof and almost fell through a window, that seemed to be one of Bucky’s favourites. 

The only time the conversation really lulled was when they were eating, and even then it was only one of them that ate while the other talked. It was so easy to talk to one another, they were both so intrigued with what the other had to say that they were almost fighting to ask the questions. The smiles on both of their faces never left their faces. 

The pair strolled down the street towards towards the car, they’d gone the long way, Bucky having taken a wrong turn, not realising where he was going with Y/N blindly following him while they continued to talk. There was a comfortable silence between them as they walked side by side. The air was starting to cool now and Y/N felt the wind cut through her, she leaned closer towards Bucky as they walked. He took his hands out of his pockets, opening his body as an invitation for her to lean closer. They never quite made it past fingers brushing against each other, pinkies almost locking when they reached the car. 

“How many do you think are waiting up for us?” Bucky asked with a chuckle as the compound came into view. 

“I say they’ll be three of them at least,” she laughed back, looking over to Bucky whose smile broke out further across his face.

“Wanna bet on that,” he winked causing both of them to erupt into laughter for the millionth time that night. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Pay up Sam it’s over,” Steve stood over Sam sticking the jar that was already overflowing with cash towards him. Sam stayed in his seat, his arms crossed and shaking his head.

“It’s not over until I hear it from them, I need evidence,” he was determined they were lying, everyone else had admitted defeat but Sam was a stubborn man, luckily, Steve was just as stubborn.

“You saw them leave together for christ’s sake!” Nat threw her hands up at Sam.

“That means nothing!” Sam yelled. The room filled with groans and you could almost hear them roll their eyes at Sam’s comments. 

“They’re driving up!” Sam and Steve spun their heads to Bruce who stood by the large window, The two of them, as well as Wanda, Clint and Tony jumped up and ran towards the window to see the car driving around the bend and into the garage. 

“Sam, I believe you owe me $100” Steve smirked and held out the jar towards his friend. Sam huffed out a breath and dug into his pocket, pulling out the crumpled bill he’d gotten purely for this bet, and shoving it into the jar. “Thank you.” Steve hummed and walked out of the room, time to share his winnings. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“I can’t believe we were able to sneak past them all,” Y/N looked up at Bucky in awe, he’d snuck them through every hidden hallway he knew.

“I get bored of watching movies all night when I can’t sleep,” he smiled at her, “sometimes I like to explore around the place.”

“Well maybe you can show me some other hidden gems you’ve found around here,” they rounded the corner, reaching Y/N’s hallway. 

“I’ve got a few I can show you,” Bucky bit his lip looking down at her, it’s not a date he was still telling himself.

“Ya know Buck,” Y/N turned once they reached her door, she leaned against the door frame. They were almost chest to chest, she could almost feel his breath on her face and he had to shove his hands into his pockets to stop himself from reaching out and grabbing her waist. “This has got to be the best fake first date I’ve ever been on,” Bucky’s smile widened for a second before it slowly fell again. 

“What about compared to real first dates?” he held his gaze to the ground and bit his lip waiting for her answer. Y/N moved away from the door frame and took a small step closer to Bucky, causing him to lift his gaze back up towards her. 

“That’s just an unfair comparison,” he raised an eyebrow, questioning her comment, “if it was a real first date it’d end in a kiss.”

“And what if it did? Would that change the status of it’s realness?” he leaned forward further, Bucky brought his hands out of his pockets and held them firmly to the side. His eyes darted down to Y/N’s lips then up to her eyes and down again. 

“Depends on how good the kiss was,” she gave him a small smirk, her gaze flicking down to his lips as well. Bucky reached out to place a soft hand on her neck, his fingers brushing against her jaw. He smiled as he leaned forward and captured her lips in his, they both smiled into the kiss. Her hands rested on his waist while his held her face gently. It was soft and quick but not quick enough for Bucky to not taste the soda she’d had with dinner on her lips or imprint in his mind what it felt like when she kissed him with a smile. 

“Definitely one of the best first dates I’ve ever been on,” Y/N whispered against his lips, Bucky’s smile widened as he breathed out a laugh and took a small step back, his hands going down to hold hers. 

“Does that mean I’ll get a second one?” Bucky’s voice was quiet as he spoke, his fingers played with hers nervously. Y/N nodded her head, she didn’t quite trust herself not to squeak if she opened her mouth, needing to compose herself. Bucky nodded along with her letting go of her hands, he breathed out another laugh “How about tomorrow?” he ran his hand through his hair.

“Sounds perfect Bucky.”

“Great, uh, awesome,” Bucky stepped forward and gave Y/N a quick kiss on her cheek before pulling back, “night gorgeous” he winked and turned to walk to his room. Before he got far Y/N reached out and grabbed his metal hand, pulling him back around to her. 

“Just so you know, it was you I was talking about,” he gave her a look of confusion, knitting his eyebrows together, “my birthday wish, that was you.” Bucky’s hands went back up to hold her cheeks as he pulled her towards him and placed a rough kiss on her lips. She giggled as he pulled away and kissed her cheek again.

“Night doll” he called as he practically skipped down the hall. 

Y/N walked backwards into her room, a big goofy smile on her face as she shut the door. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Bucky couldn’t shake his smile even if the world exploded right then and there. He was floating as he walked into his room with a skip. 

“Fucking hell!” Bucky jumped as he looked up and saw Steve sitting at his desk with the lamp as the only source of light, a jar full of cash sat next to his arm that was on the desk. “What the  _ hell _ are you doing here?!”

“Waiting for you to get back from your date, how was it?” Steve smiled at his friend who stood there in front of him opening and closing his mouth. 

“And what if I bought her back here?” he gathered himself quickly, folding his arms over his chest and starring a challenging look at Steve. 

“I know you Buck,” he shook his head, amused by the whole ordeal, “you wouldn’t do that on the first date. Even if you’d already slept with her,” he laughed. 

“What’s that?” Bucky nodded towards the jar, he could take a guess at what it was but he wanted Steve to confirm it.

“Your winnings,” Bucky nodded and leaned against the couch opposite Steve, “how long did it take for the pretend date to be real?” Steve smirked.

“You knew?!” Bucky’s eyes widened, he should have known he wouldn’t be able to pull a fast one over on Steve, of all the people. 

“I’m not an idiot jerk, you both asked to be in on it hours apart!” Steve threw his hands out in front of him as he talked, did Bucky really think he was that dumb?

“Pretty sure you’re an idiot” Bucky rolled his eyes as Steve leaned back into his chair. 

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“And what was that?” Steve rolled his eyes, he was sick of the games, it was late, he wanted to go to bed and just be happy for his friend, “the whole bloody night but god it was worth it Steve.” 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Seven fucking days Buck,” Sam shook his head and laughed. As much as he didn’t like losing, especially to Steve, he couldn’t be happier Bucky had finally gotten his head out of his arse.

“Couldn’t let you win mate, I’d never hear the end of it,” Bucky smirked over his coffee cup. He’d told Steve about his date last night, then Sam this morning, though he’d made sure to keep out the fact that it wasn’t exactly a real date until the end but that’s beside the point. Sam continued to laugh as he took a bite out of his toast. 

“Morning all,” Y/N chimed as she skipped into the kitchen and made her way to the coffee machine.

“Morning” Sam said between bites.

“Morning gorgeous,” Bucky beamed at the sight of her, he walked over and wrapped his arm around her waist, placing a kiss on her cheek. She looked up at him smiling right back at him while he leaned on the counter next to her. Y/N could get used to this attention from Bucky, though she’d have to stop herself from swooning every time. 

“Dammit, now we’re going to have to deal with the lovey dovey bullshit!” Sam gagged, running out of the room. Steve and Wanda burst out laughing from their spots at the bar, watching with ever present satisfaction on their faces at their friends happiness. It was well worth the loss of his winnings, Steve thought, he was never in it for the money anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this series I hope you enjoyed it!!


	10. My Name is Inigo Montoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble type epilogue to see how are fav duo are doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: gets a lil saucy towards the end lel

"Hello, my name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die." She stepped forward and held out the sword in front of her, her left hand clutched her stomach. "Hello! My name is Inigo Montoya! You killed my father! Prepare to die!" She lunged forward and stabbed the air.

"What the fuck," Bucky and Steve stood in the doorway of the lounge, Steve let out a sigh as Bucky looked on with amusement.

"I'm going to walk out this door, count to ten, then walk back in, and whatever this is better not be happening when I get back." And with that Steve walked out and back into the kitchen where he leaned against the counter and shook his head. 

Y/N stood in the middle of the lounge with sword in hand and mouth agape as Sam laughed on the couch. Bucky would like to think this was the weirdest thing he'd seen occur in this place but let's be honest. It's not. 

He slowly walked towards Y/N and rested a hand on her back as the other carefully took the sword out of her hand and held it in his own. 

"Darling, where did you get a sword?" He spun it in his hand and looked between Sam and Y/N.

"Tony's office," Sam shrugged. 

"Of course," 

"Pay up Sammy boy," Y/N stuck her hand out to Sam and stood in front of him while Bucky began spinning with the sword in his hand. This was fun. 

"You've got to be kidding me. Give the sword to Bucky wasn't what I meant!" Steve fell into the armchair as Bucky laughed, still in awe of the sword in his hand.

"I did so win!!" The men turned to see Y/N smacking Sam with a pillow as they argued.

“We agreed on the whole scene!” Sam yelled back while he tried to protect himself.

“I did the line you dumbass, I stole Tony’s sword and I did the fucking line that” smack “means” smack “I won” smack “the bet” smack smack. 

“Fine fine! You win!” 

Bucky laughed watching his girl sink into the couch with a satisfied smirk on her face as he continued to play with the sword. That was nice to think about, his girl, his dame, his girlfriend. It always put a smile on his face thinking about how she was his, all his, and he was all hers. 

“WHO TOOK MY SWORD?!?” the weapon dropped from Bucky’s hands when they heard Tony yelling throughout the compound and he jumped over the coffee table to land on the couch, pulling Y/N half on top of him.

They all focused on the tv or their phones when Tony stormed into the room and picked up the sword, pointing it accusingly between the four of them.

“Which one of you assholes took my sword?!” Steve stayed glued to his phone, Bucky played with Y/N’s fingers, Y/N shrugged, Sam stupidly answered.

“What sword?” 

“Listen here you little shit for brains!! DON’T touch my stuff!! This was a gift!” He stormed back out as fast as he stormed in but this time with sword in hand mumbling about how he lives with a bunch of children and he needs to lock his office from here on out. 

“A gift?” Steve stifled a laugh, trying to bite it back but as soon as Sam let out a laugh of his own the two men were clutching their sides talking about how outrageously Tony it was getting a sword as a gift.

“Hey,” Bucky squeezed Y/N’s middle slightly and nuzzled into the crook of her neck, his lips running over her collarbone.

“Hello lovely,” she ran her hands through his hair, so soft and always tickling her skin, not that she was complaining. 

“‘M not gonna lie to you baby, watching you hold that sword was really fucking sexy,” his teeth nipped at her ear and she leaned her head back slightly so he could continue peppering her neck with kisses. 

“Mmm is that right?” his teeth bit and dragged along the corner of her jaw as he hummed. 

“Like seeing my girl all powerful,” Bucky tightened his grip when she shifted her hips and he immediately jumped to his feet and threw Y/N over his shoulder. She giggled and wiggled in his grip as he walked out the door but stopped when Sam’s voice reached his ears.

“$10 says Bucky has a knife kink,” Bucky dropped Y/N to her feet and held her arms.

“Don’t move,” and then he turned briskly and poked his body through the doorway into the lounge. 

“We have a fucking rule mate! No betting on my goddamn love life!” Then he was back in the hallway and Y/N was thrown back over his shoulder laughing loudly at Bucky defending their relationship.

“You know he’s kind of right Buck,” Y/N murmured against his lips after he had placed her on the bed and crawled between her legs, his favourite place. 

“No telling him that gorgeous,” his hands inched under her shirt and his mouth ran over her collarbone and up her neck, “not my fault you’re fucking sexy when you spin my knives in your fingers.”


End file.
